User blog:MissingInAction1/ Pt.347 A Length In Coffee Beans of Journey
Pardon my typos that I don't want to fix. 'sniff' sniffed S.T, as he sniffed a pot of petunias. Some might wonder why S.T sniffed those petunias. Some. Of course, S.T was not asking this at the time, since he knew why he was sniffing the petunias, but was unsure of how ''he could sniff the petunias. He was a skeleton after all. Skeletons do not have nostrils. No. They have this triangle thing. Usually. Depends really on what DeviantArt user you ask, but most would say a triangle. Anyways. S.T had sniffed petunias. It had snowed that morning. As it did the previous day. And the day before that too. That was the beauty of Snowdin House; it always snowed. I don't often go into the life of the S.T crew, ore explain why some things are some ways, and I hope to do that with this post/story. The Snowdin House was built by S.T, if you call generating something out of nothing building, back when he resided in the Underground of MV-Tale. When he arrived in the Multiverse, he made it again, in a small secluded area that could only be accessed through a painting in a hall which was in a very large room that made you smaller after walking up/down an upside down staircase. Anyways. (Again) Lets leave the topic of S.T and petunias, and move onto our next person in question, Swap. Swap was not happy. As of late, she rarely was. This was mainly out of boredom, and what sprouted from boredom. The Multiverse had grown silent as the fandom died down, leaving the once busy halls that strectched from AU to AU empty and barren. There was nothing to do, no adventures to go on, and enternal wifi didn't help when you've visited every page on the internet. She had done everything to pass the time, including maining Spy in TF2 while only using an SNES controller to play, while also using the Red Tape Recorder. Everyday was the same as the last, and immortality was a curse. S.K, did not feel this way. He found that everyday was just as exciting as the last, but nobody cares about him or his opinion, so he doesn't get a paragraph about how he fealt on that particular morning in which petunias were sniffed. Elizabeth was to busy wondering why S.T was sniffing petunias to be asked how she fealt about the morning in which S.T sniffed petunias. 'Why are you sniffing the petunias' said Elizabeth, wondering why S,T was sniffing the pot of petunias on the morning in which S.T sniffed petunias. 'Coffee beans' replied S.T, ''still sniffing the petunias. 'wot' questioned Elizabeth. 'I've been searching for my coffee beans, and I think S.K hid them. I can't smell them in this pot of petunias.' 'Then why are you still sniffing the petunias if you can't fucking find them in the petunias.' asked Elizabeth, angry that she was the one that had to ask questions which continued the plot/story. 'Because I once tripped over a pot of petunias during a very important part of my life, and those coffee beans are also a very important of my life, so these petunias are clearly the hiding place of my coffee beans.' Swap, hearing the banter from th- TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 348, where this business with petunias is finally over. Category:Blog posts